Multimedia messages, such as those sent using the Multimedia Messaging Service (MMS) in a mobile network, typically include one or more attachments of media objects, such as images, audio, video, or text, as well as presentation layer (PL) information which controls the presentation of media objects in the context of one or more slides, and which includes instructions regarding, among other things, the display characteristics, timing and disposition of each slide and its media objects on the device on which the message is to be presented. The multimedia message sender typically determines the PL of a multimedia message, while the receiving device is responsible for interpreting the received PL and controlling the message presentation accordingly. While multimedia messages should present in as similar a manner as possible on both sending and receiving devices, different devices have different capabilities and interpret PL instructions differently, resulting in dissimilar or otherwise deficient presentations. This may be further aggravated where the sender device employs a PL template that is not specifically suited to the media objects being sent, and that has not been modified by the person sending the message to correct this, such as when the sender PL indicates a 5-second display duration for a 10-second video clip. Techniques for minimizing presentation dissimilarities and deficiencies between different devices would therefore be advantageous.